


Luckily, It Was Worth It

by Lashnarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Gay Smut, M/M, Mikey and Calum are mentioned like once, lashton smut, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashnarry/pseuds/Lashnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is horny, and they're on the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luckily, It Was Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever one shot, so please don't judge. I know it's shitty and I am very sorry for the absence of Malum. But whatever, here's some Lashton bus smut, enjoy.

“Hey Ash?” Luke says as he walks into the back lounge of the tour bus. 

“Yeah babe?” Ashton answers without taking his eyes off the book he’s reading. Luke takes the book from Ashtons hand and lays it on the other couch. 

“Luuuke, I was reading that!” Ashton whines, looking up at his boyfriend. “Now I have to search through the whole book to find the page I was reading.” Ashton groans, his hand coming up to cover his eyes. 

“Not my problem” Luke says while sitting himself in Ashtons lap, straddling him. He takes away Ashtons hands from his face and can’t help but smile softly at him. Ashtons just so beautiful, his hazel eyes, his honey colored hair and his amazingly cute dimples.   
Ashton blushes under the intense gaze of his boyfriend and ducks his head down.

“Awwh Ashy, are you blushing?” Luke teases. When he doesn’t get an answer he places his index finger under the older boy's chin and tilts his head up. “Ash?”

“Yes?” 

“I love you” Luke smiles and hugs his boyfriend, burying his face in Ashtons neck. He breaths in the musky scent of Ashton and his whole body relaxes on instant. 

“I love you too, baby” Ashton whispers in the younger boys ear. 

It’s all just innocent cuddling, until Luke starts to place open mouthed kisses on Ashtons neck. Ashton lets out a sigh and tilts his head the opposite way, to give Luke more place. Luke starts sucking on that spot where his neck meets his shoulder and Ashton lets out a weak moan. 

“Baby… Baby stop, we’re on the bus” the curly haired boy tries, but Luke doesn’t budge. 

“I’m so horny Ashton, I need you” Luke whimpers and grinds down on Ashton's crotch. 

“Baby we can’t, not here, not-”

“Please daddy, please” Luke says and looks at Ashton innocently. Ashtons eyes darken and he pushes Luke back on the couch, hovering above him.

“You’re such a slut Luke, begging me to fuck you even though the boys are in their bunks just a few metres away from us” the curly haired boy whispers in the younger boys ear and he whimpers.

“I’m your slut daddy, only yours.” 

Ashton starts sucking on Lukes neck, leaving a trail of small bruises as he goes. He pulls away and takes his shirt off, and Luke lifting his bogy from the couch, doing the same. Ashton hovers back over Luke and continues to kiss a trail on his collarbone, down to his nipple. He starts sucking on his right nipple, pinching the other one between his thumb and index finger. He does the same to the other nipple before he licks his way down to Lukes left hip. He sucks a big bruise there, leaving Luke panting for more. Luke feels dizzy with Ashtons mouth so, so close to where he needs him the most, but not giving him it.

“Daddyyy, I need your mouth, please please please.” Luke moans out, so, so desperate for anything. 

“Look at you, writhing only from me kissing you, so desperate, so beautiful” Ashton says when he lifts his head and looks at Luke. Luke lets out a drawn out whine at that, his breathing increasing as he starts to drag his nails down Ashtons back.

“Daddy, please” Luke almost whispers. Suddenly Ashton rips Lukes track shorts and boxer briefs off him and takes Lukes whole cock in his mouth without warning. “DADDY, OH SHI- AHH” Luke screams and Ashton is sure every single person on the bus could hear that. Ashton bobs his head as fast as he can, and soon, all too soon, Luke can feel that one feeling deep in his stomach. 

“Daddy I- I’m gonna cum, can I please cum daddy, please?” Ashton quickly takes Lukes cock out of his mouth and jacks him off at lightning speed.

“Yeah baby, cum all over daddys face” Ashton says, voice raw from deepthroating Luke. Luke lets out a long, breathy moan as his legs start shaking, before he comes all over Ashtons face with a scream of ‘DADDY!’ 

Lukes face when he comes is almost enough to make Ashton cum in his pants, and so he takes his cock out from his sweats, not wearing any underwear, and jerks off at a fast pace.

“Ohh God Lukey, you look so hot, so good for me baby, yeah I’m gonna cum, oh YEAH LUKEY AHHH!” Ashton all but screams and then he’s cumming all over Lukes thighs, some of it landing on the couch. Malum are going to kill them for that later.

“Thank you daddy, I love you” Luke says and then he full on whimpers as Ashton swipes some cum on his fingers and licks it clean. Ashton takes a kleenex (they keep them everywhere on the bus, for hygiene reasons) and cleans the rest of his face with it. He also cleans Lukes thighs and the couch. 

“I love you too, baby” Ashton says. He lays down next to Luke and pulls him into his arms. He kisses the top of Lukes head and closes his eyes.

And then they suddenly hear Malum scream “YOU TWO ARE SEX BANNED!” from the bunks and well, luckily it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr, my blog name is Lashnarry, and on Wattpad, my username is NarryForLifexxx.


End file.
